


Lucky Escape

by moondust_jeno



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Original Character(s), Polyamory, The Wayhaven Chronicles, Wayhaven, twc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust_jeno/pseuds/moondust_jeno
Summary: Someone comes into the station to report a stolen van and it revives a lot of Jonah's past.TW: mentions of blood, insults, toxic relationship
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lucky Escape

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by Years & Years that kinda sums up Jonah's past

Today could have been a peaceful day, and it was, at least until someone came in to report that their van had been stolen. At first, Jonah didn’t pay much attention to it as Douglas was doing a surprisingly good job taking the owner’s statement. The voice sounded familiar, but Jonah couldn’t place a name or a face on it, so he didn’t linger on it. That was until the man started making a scene in front of the whole station.

“Are you even listening to me!” 

The guy was yelling in Douglas’ face who was throwing distressed looks at Jonah. As he rushed out of his office, the guy turned around and Jonah stopped right away.

“If it isn’t Jonah Rafferty!” The man said mockingly. 

“Luke…”

“So it’s true? You’re the new sheriff in town?”

Jonah ignored the question and walked to the front desk. He glanced over the report that Douglas was filling, but didn’t see any reason for the scene Luke was making so he asked: “What's the problem Douglas?”

The Mayor’s son opened his mouth to answer but Luke interrupted him. “The problem is that your secretary doesn’t take his job seriously!”

“ _ Officer _ Friedman isn’t a secretary,” Jonah said, stressing Douglas’ function. “And for all I see, there are no mistakes in his report.” Jonah added, giving him a reassuring smile to which Douglas let out a sigh or relief.

“Of course you’re gonna defend him! Is he your little boy toy?” 

A shocked silence settled on the station as the officers quickly went back to work pretending they weren't listening when Jonah took a look around him. Jonah’s jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists as Luke looked all proud of himself, a smug grin settling on his face.

“If you cannot respect my officers, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave this station and start looking for your van on your own.” Jonah spoke each word clearly, trying to be as stoic as possible.

“Oh…” Luke let out, his grin growing even bigger on his face. Deciding to ignore Jonah’s warning he added: “So you’re the boy toy this time, aren’t you? Exactly like you were with that reporter! What’s his name again? Bobby something...”

"We have your report, I'll put someone on the case." Jonah stated trying to ignore Luke.

"Can you put that cute little chick on the case? No offense but I don't want your deviant ass near my car -” if Jonah didn’t know him better, he could have believed Luke’s apologetic smile, until he gestured to Douglas and added: “-nor your little boy toy." 

“I’ll put Officer Len on the case.”

“Oh come on Jonah! Be a sweetheart and put Poname on my case, I’ve been trying to land that ch-”

“That’s enough! Can you have some respect for the officers of this station? You don’t like me fine! I couldn't care less! But those people did nothing to you and deserve to be treated with respect so if you can’t do that I’m gonna ask you once again to leave!”

There was a moment of silence after Jonah had finally bursted out, but the sneer that grew on Luke’s face told him he had only fueled his stupidity.

“Or else what?” He had gained everyone’s attention. “Do you want me to tell them how much of a slut you are? I know about a lot of your boyfriends, or should I call them boy toys?” He was turning the station into his own little stage on which he was strutting proudly. “I’m afraid that little reporter of yours is incapable of holding his tongue…”

Jonah knew that whatever Bobby had told Luke, it was probably lies, but nevertheless he couldn’t risk losing his colleagues' respect. Not now. Not after he’d worked so hard to gain it.

“What do you want?” Jonah resigned.

But Luke wasn’t even listening to him. “So let’s see! There was Taylor, Lucas, Zeke, Ryan, the guy from the bookstore, the exchange student, the delivery dude, that one was very low Jonah, Simon, Chris, who else? Jack, Frank, another Taylor, Percy...”

Jonah stopped listening as Luke kept enumerating the names of guys who actually had just been his classmates, or guys Bobby cheated with. The only ones he had actually dated were the exchange student, whose name was Arthur, he was also his French tutor, one of the Taylors and Lucas. 

“Are you done making a fool of yourself?” Jonah asked as Luke stopped talking. “If you’re done, I think you can-”

“Oh, but I’m not done sweetheart, there’s one last person to talk about…” Luke cut him. “How about we talk about Bobby Marks now? I thought he was a slut, just like you, but turns out he’s actually a really nice guy. He told me a lot of things about you that I probably shouldn’t talk about-”

“Then don’t!”

Jonah looked over Luke’s shoulder and saw Tina standing in the doorway. She was coming in to start her shift.

“Officer!” Luke exclaimed, embarrassed. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to know you should probably be leaving.” She said, stepping aside to hold the door open. “Have a nice day, sir.”

She waited for Luke to get out and be out of view to step back inside the station. But before she even reached Jonah’s office, he had already left his gun in his desk and grabbed his coat.

“I need some fresh hair.” he simply said walking past her.

*******

"Jonah! We've been looking for you everywhere! Tina said-" Nate froze in the middle of the training room. "Jonah?" 

Jonah was kneeling on the floor, his bloody hands laying on his laps. His ragged breath was interspersed with sobs. The punching bag above him, was stained with his blood and so were his clothes. He didn’t react when Nate called his name another time.

Nate wanted to rush to him but the intense smell of his blood made him scared to even take a step. 

"What happened?" 

"Get out…"

"Jonah?"

"Get out!" Jonah yelled. His teary eyes were filled with an indefinable mix of rage and despair as he turned his head towards the vampire. 

The door burst open as the other vampires rushed to the training room. Seeing the bloody mess surrounding Jonah’s hunched figure, none of them dared to say anything, but Adam rushed to Nate’s side. 

"Get! Out!" Jonah yelled one last time, almost pleading as Adam took another step forward. 

Morgan walked to Nate and grabbed his arm. “Nate...Come on…” she said as Farah was pushing Adam out of the room, leaving the detective alone. 

*******

A couple hours later, Adam was knocking on Jonah's door. He slowly opened the door, only peeking his head in the room. Jonah was sitting on his bed, trying to bandage his left hand. Bo was sleeping next to him. "Can I come in?" 

The detective simply nodded. 

Adam walked to Jonah and sat at the foot of the bed. Seeing that he was struggling with the bandage, Adam scooted closer and took Jonah’s left hand in his. “Let me help you…” he whispered, to which Jonah gave a grateful smile.

Blood was already seeping through the layers of gauze and, as he gently wrapped Jonah’s hand, Adam couldn’t help but wonder how long he had been in that training room, punching that bag, before they found him for his knuckles to be as bloodied as they were. Jonah winced as Adam wrapped his hand one last time.

“I’m sorry, did I wrap it too tight?” he instantly worried.

“No, it’s okay.”

Adam could feel Jonah’s pulse under his fingers as he was holding the bandage in place while Jonah was cutting a piece of medical tape. Even though he could hear his heartbeat, feeling it, feeling its irregularity when their hands brushed over the piece of tape and exchanged a gaze, was a wonder for Adam. It was something so simple and yet something he would never get used to.

His hands lingered on Jonah’s after he was done and they stayed like that for a while, not saying anything, simply holding each other's gaze and hands as a comfortable silence settled around them. The world blurred and blended together until all they could feel and sense was each other. 

"How are you doing?" He eventually asked. To which Jonah only shrugged. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He was once again given a shrug as an answer. 

Seeing Jonah like that made his heart clench in his chest. His mission was to protect the human but he had failed so many times already. He felt so helpless. "Is there anything I can do?” 

That's when a tear rolled down Jonah's cheek, quickly followed by way more and Adam, in a blurred movement, immediately closed the gap between them to envelop him in a reassuring embrace. 

His hand softly rubbing Jonah's back as he was slightly rocking them on the bed. He could feel his tears crashing on his skin and his cheeks becoming hot from the crying against his shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss on his hair, right above his ear. 

“ _ Je suis là, tout va bien _ ,” Adam whispered, holding Jonah a little bit closer.

He held Jonah until the sobbing stopped and when the detective pulled away, Adam's hand remained on his waist. Jonah rubbed his eyes and, with the back of his hand, wiped away his tears. 

"I'm sorry…" Jonah said, his voice hoarse. 

"No please, do not apologize Detective…" 

Jonah chuckled upon hearing Adam calling him Detective and a smile grew on the vampire's face as he heard that sound he loved so much. 

"Are you feeling better?" Adam reached out to wipe away a stray tear but his hand lingered on the human’s face, cupping his cheek. Jonah leaned in the touch and, putting his hand above Adam’s, kissed his palm.

Jonah nodded. "Thank you…" he whispered against the vampire’s palm.

After a kiss on Adam’s knuckles, the detective grabbed his phone on the bedside table, and after quickly typing, threw it on the bed. The motion drew Adam’s gaze to the bandages wrapping both of his hands.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Jonah said as he noticed Adam's worried gaze. 

"I just wish you would have come to us instead of hurting yourself like that…" Adam's voice was filled with regret. 

"Adam… You being here right now is more than I could have wished for… " Jonah reached up, gently cupping the vampire's cheeks. " _ You _ are more than I could have wished for."

Slowly, Jonah closed the distance between them, until their forehead touched. Until he could feel Adam's breath tingling on his own lips. 

Adam was the one to lean forward and capture Jonah's lips. The kiss was surprisingly soft despite its intensity. The minty taste of Adam's lips contrasted with the heat taking over Jonah's body as his whole being was set on fire and that any remnants of sadness was instantly replaced with pure bliss. 

Jonah's heart pounded in his chest as Adam's hand slided down his back, sending a shiver down his spine as his fingers barely grazed his skin through the fabric of his shirt. Slipping his hands on the back of Adam's head, Jonah pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and slightly parting his mouth a bit more, wanting, needing to taste more of the vampire. 

But the kiss was cut short by a soft knock on the door. Adam let out a frustrated groan against Jonah's lips before parting as the door opened revealing Nate. 

"Am I interrupting something?" The vampire asked as he felt the electrified atmosphere of the room. 

Despite his desire to send him away, Jonah answered that he wasn't and Nate closed the door behind him. 

He waited for Nate to sit with them on the bed and took his hand while he gave a gentle squeeze to Adam's. He knew why he asked Nate to join them, but having them both in front of him, looking at him expectantly, Jonah wasn't so sure he had made the right decision. 

"First of all, I want to apologize for what happened earlier. Today wasn't a good day but that wasn't a reason to take it out on you." He pulled them both into a hug. "I'm really thankful to have you both and I know you just wanted to help, so I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Hey!" Nate cupped his cheek. "It's okay, you needed some space, I think we can understand that." The vampire said, to which Adam nodded in agreement. 

Jonah nodded in return. "I cleaned everything, not sure if the smell is still there though…" 

"We'll take care of it, don't worry about that." Adam said. 

"Now, apologies are great, but I think you at least deserve an explanation to my being in such a state." 

"Jonah, you do not have to give us any explanation if you don't feel like it." Nate said sensing the uncertainty in Jonah's voice. 

"I know, Nate, but I want to."

Upon those words, Nate gave him a gentle smile, which was all Jonah needed to gather up the courage to finally speak but, as Jonah started retelling the altercation he had had with Luke, everything he had tried burying deep down came back into ravaging waves. 

Everything he had been planning on saying for the past hours was thrown out the window. His structured speech came out to be an overwhelming mess. Things he had told only to Tina and things he had never told to anyone came barreling out of his lips before he could stop them and through a curtain of tears he told them everything. 

He told them about his high school band and his best friends outing him out in front of the whole town after kicking him out of the band for being polyamorous or as they would call him for the next few years “for being deviant”.

Adam and Nate weren't saying anything. Adam's gaze was completely focused on Jonah and Nate's fingers were drawing incoherent forms on the back of his hand. 

He told them about his hard time with the town and his hard beginning in the Wayhaven PD because of that. About being the talk of the town. About his colleagues giving him crass because he was only a slut in their eyes. About the people of Wayhaven yelling insults at him when they discovered he had been assigned to their case.

A worried frown immediately appeared on both their faces as Jonah stopped to avoid choking with his own tears. Adam and Nate both reacted at the same time and hugged their little human until he couldn't breathe. 

And he told them about Bobby. That still open wound. He told them about Bobby’s manipulation, about him using Jonah’s polyamory to explain his infidelities, about Bobby taking away pieces of himself so slowly that he never noticed until he was left with nothing.

Jonah could feel Adam’s grasp on his hand tighten as he told them about his past with Bobby and, both looking for comfort and to reassure Adam he made some space in between his legs and wrapped Adam's arms around him like a blanket. With his back against Adam's torso, he pulled his other boyfriend to him. Nate laid on the human’s laps who instinctively started raking his fingers through his hair, the vampire melting in his laps as he did so. They all chuckled when Bo started whining and came to sit on Nate's stomach seeking affection. 

They stayed like that for a while, until Jonah fell asleep. Nate held the human in his arms while Adam was opening the bedsheets. He gently laid him down before they both crawled under the sheets to cuddle their boyfriend. Pressing a kiss on Jonah’s they both sworn to protect the human so dear to their heart. 


End file.
